Heroes Colosseo XIII
Heroes Colosseo XIII is a battle based event, and the thirteenth in the Heroes Colosseo series. It was scheduled to run from July 6, 2014 8:00 PM (PST) to July 9, 2014 7:59 PM (PST). Ladder battles are scheduled from July 9, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) to 11:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature changes *Class SS added, with a PWR 18 & Up UR ticket as an initial bonus. Colosseo Skill Cards * Prismatic Melfelfon boosts ATK/DEF/REVENGE PT, just by having it in Card List. iOS final ranking rewards Class S Class A Class B Class C iOS achievement rewards * Rewards must be claimed before the deadline. * Rewards will no longer be available after the Event ends, so please be sure to check your Rewards frequently. ATK/DEF combo rewards *200 ATK wins and 120 DEF wins - Miraculite Holder Hyudel x 1 Victory count rewards * 1 win - Gold Medal x 2 * 5 wins - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 wins - Gold Medal x 2 *15 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 wins - Bacchus, Proud Demon Soldier x 1 *30 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 wins - Ina, Red Reaper of Death x 1 *70 wins - Bacchus, Proud Demon Soldier x 1 *100 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *120 wins - UR Guaranteed Ticket x 1 Battle count rewards *1st Battle - Gold Medal x 5 *3rd Battle - Energy Drink (Bound) x 1 *5th Battle - Gold Medal x 3 *10th Battle - 10% UR Ticket x 1 *15th Battle - Power Potion (Bound) x 1 *20th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *30th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon x 2 *40th Battle - Energy Drink (Bound) x 2 *50th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon x 3 *70th Battle - Power Potion (Bound) x 2 *90th Battle - Battle Elixir x 5 *100th Battle - 10% UR Ticket x 1 *150th Battle - Battle Elixir x 5 *250th Battle - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 *500th Battle - Battle Elixir x 5 *750th Battle - 50% UR Ticket x 1 *1,000th Battle - Genius Young Dragon x 1 *1,250th Battle - PWR 14&UP UR Ticket x 1 *1,500th Battle - PWR 16&UP UR Ticket x 1 *2,500th Battle - Hellchild Constantine x 1 *3,500th Battle - Quinn, Reckless Vanquisher x 1 Successful defense rewards *1 Successful Defense - Small Battle Elixer (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *15 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *25 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *30 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *35 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *40 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 *45 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *50 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *55 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *60 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 5 *70 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 Revenge Ccount rewards *1 Successful Revenge - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *10 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *15 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *25 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *30 Successful Revenges - Bacchus, Proud Demon Soldier x 1 *35 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 3 *40 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 5 *50 Successful Revenges - PWR 14&UP UR Ticket x 1 Category:Heroes Colosseo Category:Heroes Colosseo XIII